As electronic apparatuses become increasingly prevalent in our society, many users have become increasingly dependent on their electronic apparatus in daily life. For example, users are increasingly using their apparatuses to capture video and images, to share video and images with other people, and to display video and images. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that a user of the electronic apparatus may capture video, images, and/or the like in an intuitive manner.